The eyes are the window to the soul
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Solitude. Darkness. Isolation. Desolation. Sorrow. What do these all have in common? Obito and Sasuke Uchiha. What happens when Obito meets his best friends secret and Sasuke finds Naruto once more during the war. Romance, adventure and twists. Will the Uchiha boys find happiness or will their personal goals be there undoing?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing was worse than the stillness.

The slow groaning of the rubble as a foot slowly crushed through them. The sound of footsteps bouncing off the ancient frozen walls as the shadows retreated fearfully from the approaching figure. As he drew closer into the great hall, a new sound began to fill the desolate emptiness.

The dripping of fresh blood from a cloak as it became puddles on the cold ground.

As the boy slowly stepped further into the hall his gaze became less focused as he began to kneel next to the once old bed where he had laid, weak and broken.

his pale hand slowly clenched as his other hand ran down the smooth white substance which had soon become his new flesh. "Rin." He whispered as he closed his eyes and knelt, letting the blood stained cloak fall away from his strong toned shoulders.

As the cloak fell away, it soon became easier to see the white shell which encased his body. The swirl of the white shell began unwinding away from the exposed and marked skin which was his body. His legs visible shook as he took his stance and fell onto the soft black silk. The boy was barely past seventeen and yet his eyes were marked with an age which could not be explained to anyone beyond the reasons of trauma and devastation.

His right hand slowly reached out and clenched into a fist as it gripped onto the silken and before he wrapped it around himself as he regarded himself in the reflection of a pool of water. His black spiked hair which had grown down, halfway past his neck fell in a cover over his left, empty eye socket. the right side of his face was marked as though the skin had began to ride upon itself slightly and yet.

And yet.

His right eye mirrored the colour of dark crimson which had been dripping from his cloak.

The power it held was beyond imagination... literally. He could bring people to their knees as he created his own world around them. The power grew greater which each passing day, just as he did.

But still.

Here he was. Laying alone in a large cold bed, with only the shadows and breeze of winter to hold him as memories of horrors caressed his thoughts.

But not for long.

he snapped around as a long echoing scream shook him. His eye widened as he took in the sound further. "What the hell?"  
"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" screamed the voice.

Obito stopped for a second as he stared at the entrance. _"Oooh Obito! You should see this! I feel so sorry for him..."  
_"What are you on about swirly?" Obito glared at the white shell which began to close back around him. "Never mind... it doesn't matter."  
_"Obito, it's a boy from your clan."  
_"It doesnt matter." He laid back on the bed as he gazed to the ceiling.  
_"Obito...he... if you don't stop him. Then he is going to get more than beaten..."_  
"What are you on about! And since when do you care about others?"  
"_He was friends with Rin, she was all he had..."_

There was a pause before all sound was lost as Obito launched himself down the tunnel.

**-Break-**

A gentle rain slowly poured over the town as I walked back from the academy. I lifted my face to the moon as I let the like take it's hold on me, letting the rain patter my face with a gentle kiss before letting a smile slowly spread across my face. I packaged away my books and shouldered my bag as i went from my crouch and leapt onto a fence landing with balance before thrusting myself further through the air and bouncing from the roof tops of the village.

The village hidden in the leafs.

My prison.

Everything... everything had felt so painful. Every morning waking up without her here to hold me and tell me everything would be okay. "Rin." A tear mingled with the rain, although I could still see it. It was the one that fell faster than the down pour.

Rin Nohara.

She was the only thing I had ever had in my life that that given me meaning to carry on. The only person in this village who new about my life... about my secrets. About the hatred I carried around inside me when I had to hide the bruises and scars over my body each morning.

She was like my sister. The only true family I could ever have had.

And now she was dead.

Murdered by the one man I hated more than anyone else.

Kakashi.

As I slowly came to an alley way I took a deep breath knowing how late home I was going to be. But my mind kept reeling back to the earlier events of that day. "You're the poorest excuse for an Uchiha i have ever witnessed!" my father shouted into my face as I took my stance and as per usual, took the full crushing blow of each insult he hurtled at me.  
"Does that come from being an experienced failure to the Uchiha name?" I kept my gaze fixed on the ground knowing what was coming next as his changed crimson with hatred.  
"You insolent brat!" he snarled as his fist came down across my face relentlessly. "REMEMBER!" I screamed as blood began to drip from my eyes. He kicked me in the chest and I felt the air rush out my lungs. I doubled over as my mouth gaped open and blood spluttered out. "PLACE!" he shouted.  
"STOP" I screamed and felt him allow me a slight gain of breath before he turned back and delivered his final blow as I felt a rib break.  
"remember where you belong dog." he looked down at me with loathing as I returned the look only too willingly after air had slowly returned to me.

It wasn't until somebody spoke that I began to realise how far away in my thoughts I had been lost.

A harsh breeze began to bluster through the trees which I had lost myself in. "Ah! Cieco!" laughed a rich voice. "Strayed a bit to far from the paths have we?" it chuckled and I turned my head slowly to look at the owner of the voice.

No... It couldn't be.

My eyes slowly began to make out the silhouette of a tall muscled boy with brown hair. "Jonathan." I whispered as he slowly pulled out a Kunai and pushed me against a tree.  
"You know." his hand slowly moved over the black t-shirt i wore as he moves his finger slowly towards my chest. "You shouldn't be such a tease." he grinned as the kunai began to slowly cut through the material and I paled but as soon as he saw me begin to move away he slammed my head so hard against the tree that for a few seconds my entire sight began to blur.

For a couple of minutes he watched me with an amused dark grin as he leant close and began whispering in my ear, "I know your secret, Uchiha." I tried to take in more of his features as the split vision became one again. His muscles were obvious and almost mouth watering. His eyes were pure white and yet those eyes, they were as famous as mine. "Really Hyuuga?" I glared defiantly up at him. "well here's one thing you don't know." I felt myself focus as I felt chakra running wildly through my body and building in chest. "Fire style fire-"  
"Eight trigrams, Sixty four palms!" My eyes widened as I took the full blow of the first hit.

then the barrage started.

my body was mercilessly smashed through the tree and into the ground. as my mouth fell open I felt the rush of air escape my throat as i was left with a struggling heart. As I took notice, the ground had been mingled and stained with the blood of being beaten.

Jonathan's hand slowly began to wrap around the collar of my shirt as he pulled me off the ground. His leg smashed down and I screamed out as I felt the bone break. "STOP!" my eyes widened as he pulled me closed and grinned. "PLEASE! NO!" I shook my head and thrashed but he just brought his foot back down on the smashed leg and I screamed in agony as the bone soon began fragments with each stomp.  
"Scream." he laughed quietly as his foot crushed down on the bone.  
"Go to hell!" I bit back at him.  
"I want to hear you scream. I want to see the light leave your eyes, I want to hear your voice collapse as you fade from this world. Rin couldn't even die right. So." he stamped down on the pathetic excuse off all that remained of my leg which was a mangled mess. "I guess you will just have to make up for that."

Tears rolled down my face it became numb and yet the pain was still there. "You sick bastard Jonathan!"  
"Oh for gods sake, don't go into the speech; _you will never get away with it you fiend! _Here's the sad fact Uchiha your own father hates you and will probably thank me for killing you, and your own mother." he grinned horrificly at me. "Well, you will be joining her soon. You're going to die... but how about I play with you a bit first."

I screamed as he lent forward but then my eyes widened as i watched Jonathan pale. "You should be dead!"  
"Never."  
"Those eyes-" he backed away slowly.  
"Ever."  
"Wait... OBITO!"  
"INSULT RIN." he roared.

**-Break-**

Obito's gaze burned with pain as his hatred focused onto the Hyuuga in front of him. "I'm sorry I-" Obito rushed forward as his mangekyō sharingan began to burn his gaze into the boy. His pale hand slammed straight into the boys throat as he lifted him off the ground. "You should never speak of Rin like that." his hand slowly began to close as he felt the bones in the boys neck began to break. "As much as I would love to kill you... your fate does not belong in my hands." With a quick and crushing toss. Jonathan smashed through the ground as a crater formed where he skidded along the floor.

Obito slowly knelt as he looked over at the boy on the floor. His eye began taking in more details of the body and wounds. _"Chest cavity is broken and so are a lot of his ribs. Bone in his legs is crushed into fragments beyond repair... by medical ninjutsu anyway...but there's damage here as well, which wasn't inflicted by the Huuga kid, who ever this boy is, he has been getting hit and beaten up on a daily basis for a long while now."  
_"What's your name kid." he rested his hand on the side of the boys face as he tried to draw the boys unfocused gaze onto him. "Hey, still with me there? Come on." he tried and encouraging smile as the boys eyes slowly locked on him.  
"W-who." Obito let the white mask around him fold away to reveal part of his face.  
"Don't worry, just answer my question." his voice was calm and steady yet dominant.  
"Cieco." he whispered as he tilted his head to look at Obito. "My name is Cieco Uchiha."

Why had Rin never mentioned this boy before? In all the time that Obito and Rin had been friends... why had she never mention him?

His eye ran over the poor boy on the ground. He was seventeen with soft brown hair which was mixed with golden locks which were flattened against his face by the rain. The boys shirt was torn in placed where a kunai seemed to have sliced it. Blood was seeping through the material and Obito became suddenly aware of just how much blood was on the ground around them. _"Obito he could not possibly walk!"  
_"Think I don't know that?" he took a long look at Cieco before he lent down and scooped the boy off the ground and held tightly onto him as he launched into the trees.

_Why did Rin never talk about him._

He felt the blood slowly seep through his cloak. It was growing colder by the second.

This was all he had left of Rin.

If that was true.

He would protect Cieco with his life.

By any means.


	2. Chapter 2

**Henry: Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter two of; The eyes are the window to the soul. I hope-  
Cieco: He hopes that you all enjoy it, blah blah blah.  
Henry: HEY! CIECO!  
Cieco: I believe that's my name, yes?  
Henry:Stop stealing my lines!  
Cieco: No one even reviewed! Plus y****ou made me look weak! **  
Henry: *mutters* I didnt have to work that hard to do it... Anyway-  
Cieco: We do not own any rights to Naruto and even if we did, it would be to much work!  
Henry: YOU STOLE MY LINE! *Tackles*  
Obito: *face palms* I hope you all enjoy this next chapter... I better sort these two out... no Henry! No Rasengan! Rasengan is very bad!

* * *

Obito's pale hand slowly reached up as he wiped his clammy forehead. Was this how Madara had felt when he was operating on him...?

No.

Madara was a master, he was truly calm and elegant in all of his actions.

His eye moved over slowly to look at his arm. "I did what I could for the boy." he sighed as his eyes ran over the bare form of Cieco. He had been stripped down to his shorts while his torso had been bandaged and his leg, if you could of even called it that any more... There had been nothing left of it, nothing but broken flesh and torn muscle. The chakra points had been severed, the bone had been smashed into fragments beyond repair.

He had done only what he could.

His hand reached out and touched the cold white flesh which has slowly been operated on but now looks merely like pale, snow white skin, wrapped around what looked like a malnourished leg. It would take a while before the boy would be able to walk again, even longer for him to come to terms with his new life.

He felt the shell slowly peel away as he hung his cloak. _"Poor, poor boy."_  
"He will be fine." Obito ran his hand through the soft brown and golden locks and rested his hands on the side of the boys face as he sat in the chair facing Cieco. "He has to be."  
_"You're getting close to him"_ Swirly observed as the shell leant against the engraved walls.  
"I don't want him to feel alone." He gazed for a long while into the other seventeen year old's face.

For a few seconds he watched the other boy's pale eyelids flutter slightly as they half opened. No light shone in them, they were dark and cold. There was no concious in them. "It's okay, you're safe." the boy stared at him blankly before the beautiful pair of emerald eyes began to close.  
_"Oh? He is far from safe Obito and you know it! Although... he may stand a chance in your big strong arms!"_ the voice of his shell laughed around him before the white body ran off.

Obito simply shook his head and gazed back at the boy sadly before he pulled back the bandages which covered the boys chest. A slow thumping sound became clearer as Cieco's torso gleamed under the light. He could see the movement of organs though his eye fixed on the skin around the impact zone. As he reached out, the white flesh of his finger tips began to dab and become softer as it dripped around the exposed ribs._ "You know... you can't heal everything. You may be able to deal with the physical wounds... but what about the psychological ones?"_  
"You really don't know me that well do you?" he felt his chakra ebbing slowly as he watched the liquid flesh move over and slowly begin to cover the exposed cavity. "I understand him." he whispered. "I know this boy... I understand what he is going through."  
_"Understand what?"  
_"To be an outsider." He whispered as he pulled the blanket over Cieco and laid a gentle hand on the boy's forehead. The boy let out a soft whimper as he felt the cool hand on his burning forehead. He hushed softly and cooed the boy back to sleep. "Why did Rin keep him a secret?" Obito sat down on the chair next to the bed. "But for now... he is all I have left of her." He let out a sigh.

His eyes slowly began to close as he fell into a deep and distorted nightmare.

**-Cieco's POV-**

My eyes blearily blinked open as I rose from a deep, unnatural, haunted sleep. My chest felt unusually lighter as I gained my bearings. My body felt drained. It was as though every single cell had been changed into lead. Imagine having your body boiled over a slow flame. That's right; boiled, not burnt. Every ounce of my body was struggling but with each second it seemed to ease slightly. I must have slept on my side because my leg felt slightly numb. It would probably be okay in a few minutes.

I tried sitting up slowly but only soon found that pain to return. My bleary eyes focused on only small details around the large room. The walls were inscribed with what seemed like ancient writing. They were cold and almost faded grey but the warm flicker of the candle light at my bedside seemed to cast a orange glow over them. Further towards the centre of the hall was a lone tree. For a while I thought I was going mad as I saw figures hung from the large branches. They were limp and lifeless... and yet... _"OOOH HE'S AWAKE!" _I felt like screaming as stood over me was a large white figure. It had the same shape as a human but where it's face should be was just a swirl which ended in a perfect black circle. _"OBITO COME ON! YOUR TOY IS AWAKE! HE'S- AGHHH" _Thee white figure got blasted back as a boy stood over it and glared. It took me a while to realise that the boy must have punched him.  
"Quit it or you're gonna scare him!"

My mind began working back as I tried to remember. I remembered laying in my own blood. It had been so warm as I had been growing colder. Then the rain... in the storm, I thought I had seen this boy knelt over him... Obito. "I'm sorry about swirly." Obito said softly. "You've been out for a couple of weeks; coming in and out of conscience."  
"You're cute." I softly laughed as my head felt incredibly light. Oh god... what was I saying?! I began to take notice of myself. My hand was against my forehead as though I was a begging damsel. My locks were parted covering my eyes.  
"Don't worry, that's just the medication. It may make you a little bit loopy." He smiled as he looked at me with pure amusement. "Here, let's sit you up." his hand slowly moved down my back till it rested just above the waistband of my boxers... hang on. My eyes widened as my face turned bright red. "You may feel a bit different." Every time Obito spoke I noticed his voice was just growing softer as a smile moved it's way onto his handsome face. He had one eye tightly closed and without his robe I noticed the extremely pale flesh that covered his entire right side. As he noticed my gaze the skin began to darken till it looked ordinary. "Cieco. Do you remember what happened?"  
"I was stood in the rain and then..." My gaze shot up as a cold burst exploded through my chest. "Jonathan." I could feel my fear rising until a pair of soft hands clamped onto my shoulder.  
"Easy, he can't hurt you now. No one can hurt you with me around... but I must ask something of you." I looked at Obito with certainty. I was more than assured that I was in a life debt to him now. If it hadn't been for him, I would be dead... or far worse. "You were quite hurt when I found you." He gently pulled the blanket back to reveal my chest and I almost sobbed when I saw it.

The expanse of white flesh which still hadn't set... but what came next broke me completely.

He pulled the blanket away completely to reveal my leg.

This is why I hadn't been able to move it. This is why It had felt numb... because there was nothing left of my leg. "W-What happened." Tears slowly sprang to my eyes.  
"Jonathan had severed the chakra points, the bone was broken and..."  
"It was Jonathan's fault?" I whimpered.  
"Yes.. " Obito gazed at me for a long time before he carried on. "I have a plan Cieco. I can make you part of it." I slowly turned myself to the side and put my good leg down first as I flexed my toes like normal. "Cieco... I'm not sure that is wise..."  
"Let me try." I hissed as I focused my full attention on the new leg. It took all my concentration just to put it on the cold floor. Even before I had begun putting my weight on it, I felt it shaking.  
"Cieco you can't push this. If you do-"  
"I'm no use to you if I can't walk can I!" I snapped and slowly forced myself to my feet.

But immediately I fell forward as pain shot up through it. If it hadn't been for Obito, I would have slammed straight into the floor. "Cieco, come on you must rest for a bit."  
"What do I have to do in your plan." I said plainly as I closed my eyes from the pain. Obito helped me over to the wall and I began to support my own weight on the unstable flesh.  
"when you are ready. I will be sending you back to the leaf. You will be found in the forest, attacked and beaten. They will take you to the infirmary and debrief you. You will keep me updated on the village." A sly grin began to move onto my face.  
"And Jonathan?"  
"Deal with him as you wish."

My eyes burst open and Obito stepped back slightly as I felt a new power surge through me. My grin became deeper. "Well then... It sounds like a plan."

_**-Break-**_

Naruto laid back on his bed as he stared blankly at the wall. His hand cradled around his chest as tears slowly streamed down his cheeks. "Sasuke." He whispered the name. The Uchiha had been found on the outskirts of the village and dragged back into the village. Ever since he had found the boy that day, the Uchiha had refused to speak to him. Naruto had thought it had jut been a routine mission. They had found the body on the border of the village and team seven had been sent to investigate.

As they landed in the clearing, it was like something out of a horror film. Blood was splattered across the tree trunks and the green leafs were tainted crimson. The body itself... Long deep marks had been plunged into the chest. One of the legs had been smashed apart beyond recognition. It almost look as though an animal had mauled it.

Naruto almost hadn't noticed when Sakura crouched next to it and ran her hand over it. "Male, approximately seventeen... barely older than us." She paused for a long moment before she became still and looked at the body. "This is... Every chakra point was destroyed." She frowned slightly. "Strange though."

"What?" Naruto looked up as the rain began to pour. His soft blond locks were plastered to his face and yet, his cerulean eyes were still beautifully seen and hypnotic. Well... they were beautiful to the secret on looker who waited in the shadows.

Sakura's frown became deeper as she looked over the body. "He was dead before these wounds were inflicted."  
"What? What killed him then... a poison?" But Sakura just shook her head over again. "It wasn't anything physical... at first anyway."  
"GenJutsu?"  
"Most likely." She nodded and slowly stood. "You take a look around I will return and file a report for the autopsy."  
"Have fun." Naruto said dismissively as he began looking around the area.  
"Is everything okay?" Sakura wondered as she looked over her shoulder at him. Her pale green eyes almost seemed to stare straight through him. "You haven't been the same since we ran into Sasuke at the summit. Normally you would be asking me to go out on a date with you about now."  
"What would be the point. No point chasing a lost cause." Naruto muttered and didn't look as Sakura glared at him.  
"Is that what I am? A lost cause? After I told you I loved you-"  
"Don't. I hate people who lie to themselves." He growled before running off.

If team seven hadn't been on the urge of falling apart already... most days now it seemed it had.

Naruto looked around at the trail of the blood which led away from the body. "What the..." He watched the trail move on. "This is going to be a long night." He sighed then turned sharply on the spot as a he heard a rustle from the bush. For a second he thought he saw a pair of eyes regarding him but as he focused closer he realised there was nothing. "I must be tired..." he rubbed his eyes before leaping into the trees and sprinting across the branches as he followed the trail.

It's true he hadn't been sleeping well. Again it was the day of the anniversary; the day that he and Sasuke fought at the Valley of the end. That had been the worst day of his life. After their Rasengan and Chidori had collided Naruto had remained concious for only a few seconds as he was laid on the cold, sharp rocks. He had stared up at Sasuke as the boy stood over him. Tears spilling from his eyes. Sasuke had collapsed onto his knees on top of him as he had stared at the boy's face. "S-Sasuke." Naruto whimpered.

What had happened next had surprised Naruto.

Sasuke slowly lent in and planted a kiss on the boy's lips before Naruto had passed out.

That had been the greatest and the worst moment of Naruto's life.

After that, he had soon become desperate to bring Sasuke back. He had to know what that had meant at the valley. He had to know what was going through Sasuke's head... but then they had met once again and Sasuke had tried to kill him.

He had spent so many nights after that, crying dejectedly. He had to find Sasuke and find out. He needed an answer.

He needed to find out... if what he felt was just as real.

He was that deep in his thoughts, he almost tripped as he saw the blood trail come to an end.

He landed and began to look around. Kunai were sticking out the trees with shuriken while the ground had been decimated with paper bombs. Naruto soon began looked around for any other signs or clues about what happened. "So you really think you're going to find anything here?" a voice echoed.  
"Who said that!" Naruto stood suddenly and looked around.

When he finally looked up into the trees, he locked his sight onto a masked figure in the respectable armour. "What the heck are the ANBU doing here?"  
"Something you couldn't." The boy jumped down and Naruto looked carefully at him. The boy wore a mask which was personalised to his choice. This boy seemed to choose a cat mask as his own with emerald whiskers. "The great hero of the leaf." The boy's arrogant voice was almost gloating.  
"Not exactly a hero. I just did what was right."  
"Is that why you brought the Sasuke back to the village?"

A dark pause passed between them.

Naruto slowly clenched his fist. "You shut your mouth." he growled.  
"Is that any way to talk to someone who has a gift for you?" The boy slowly walked forward and Naruto finally caught sight of something that the boy was dragging. "How many years did it take you?"  
"What is that."  
"All that time seeking one person."  
"What..."  
"Losing yourself to the fox."  
"WHAT IS IT!" Naruto lunged forward and grabbed him by the straps of his armour. As he glanced through the mask his blood ran cold. For a second he thought he saw a flash of red before he blinked and looked at the two emerald orbs.  
"Take him."

Naruto's legs began to shake violently as he looked at the body on the floor. The softly rising chest and the face hidden behind ink black locks. "H-how... It can't be... It-"  
"The last of the Uchiha." It was strange. The way the boy said it, it was almost like he thought of it as a bad joke.  
"SASUKE!" Naruto fell to his knees and rolled the boy over as he placed his hands on either side of the boy's face. "What have you done to him?!"  
"It's okay. He's just under a Genjutsu."

Gentjutsu.

Naruto's eyes clouded over as he thought... no it couldn't be. He was being ridiculous.

Was this really Sasuke?

The ANBU boy looked down at both of them. It was strange, the boy reached slowly up and pulled away his mask. Naruto had to catch his breath slightly as he looked at sculpted face. If his slender body hadn't been hypnotic enough, his face was handsome... but Sasuke was way more beautiful. But it still didn't explain why the boy was looking at both of them with a slight longing and glint of pity. "Enjoy your time with him... and be patient."  
"What?"  
"Naruto... we both know that we would fight a world of demons for the sake of our angel, have patience with him okay?" He looked down at Sasuke who was beginning to stir. "Come on." he slumped Sasuke over his shoulders. "I've already spoken with the Hokage and explained he was under the influence of a GenJutsu."  
"But-" Naruto bit back his words as he realized on some level that the boy seemed to be trying to help them. He gave a curt nod before both shot onto the trees.

_**-Break-**_

Sasuke slowly stirred in his bed as Naruto sat at the bedside. They had checked in a couple of hours ago and now the moon was high into the sky. Sasuke looked so peaceful as he slept. Naruto only hoped that Sasuke was having a peaceful dream. "I know about Itachi." he whispered and looked at the ground as though he had been caught doing something reprehensible. "I know that..." he paused slightly before he took a shuddering breath. "I know how hate can consume you. But Sasuke... Don't let it. I can... I can take on your hate. I can burden it. Just please... Don't leave again." he whispered.  
"You idiot."

Naruto's gaze shot up as he looked at the scowling dark eyes of Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?"  
"You idiot. What do you know of hate!?" He slowly began to sit up. "Give you my hate? What do you know?" Every word stabbed Naruto deeper.  
"I know... how it is to feel lonely."  
"To be alone?!" Sasuke laughed coldly in his face as he turned and lent closer to glare into those light blue eyes. "You were alone from the start?! What do you know about losing people!" Naruto stood mechanically and walked slowly to the door. "What do you really know!" Sasuke shouted.  
"I know." Naruto whispered as a tear dropped from his cheek and splashed the handle. He was gripping it so tight his knuckles were white. "I know because... I lost you." He stated as he walked out the room.

He slowly slid down the door and quickly undid his jacket as his breathing increased while he sobbed lightly.

All the while, Sasuke listened in his room before turning over and closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't let Naruto get involved.

He couldn't let him get hurt.


End file.
